cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cyber Nations Wiki talk:Style
Move The article should be moved to Cyber Nations Wiki:Style since CyberNations isn't a namespace... The talk page to Cyber Nations Wiki talk:Style Mason11987 00:23, 3 December 2006 (UTC) :The following is an archive of a discussion and vote closed 04:03, October 4, 2009 (UTC). Please do not modify it. Proposal I wish to propose alterations to our manual of style. I have put my first draft, based off of a combination of various wikis' manuals of style, at Cyber Nations Wiki talk:Style/Proposal. This is by no means an absolute thing, and I look forward to hearing everyone's suggestions as the proposal develops. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation :I like an expansion of the Manual of Style, and your proposed Manual of Style looks good. And I must admit that I'm guilty of several offences against the proposed Manual of Style. I'll try to fix my articles as soon as I get the time. — Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 02:12, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ::Well, I mean, that's the thing, isn't it? It is, after all, a manual, and no one's ever going to follow a manual's instructions exactly anyway ;) The other thing I tried to do is give lenience - while I've specified Imperial measurements and American English, say, as a general rule, I've left room for articles on nations that want to use the Metric system, or other varieties of English, to still use that on their articles. Overall, I just want to try to get more articles in a readable format. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation I have added a small section to my initial proposal under Headings, I don't think anyone would object to it if they don't object to the rest of it, just thought I'd make a note of it here. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation :Is it the part about no banners/images on top of the article? I'm okay with it, but several people would probably have a problem with it. — Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 19:45, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, it is. And to be perfectly honest, the people who I think would have the biggest problem with it would oppose several other factors of this proposal as well, so I'm going to wait before I hear more comments on the entire proposal before anyone considers taking just that out. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation Proposal - a Vote Right, so the proposal's been up for a while, and anyone checking the Village Pump could have seen the note there asking for opinions. Since we have a few opinions here, I think it's time for a vote. Now, note that the proposal was an addition to the current policy, which I figure can just be included under miscellaneous in my proposal. Therefore, please vote on the following proposal: Do you support the proposaed change to the Cyber Nations Wiki Manual of Style viewable at Project talk:Style/Proposal, and its addition in full to the current Manual of Style viewable at Project:Style? Please vote in the following format: *'Yes/No' - Signature with date. ---- Votes *'Yes' - Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation 18:00, September 16, 2009 (UTC) *'Yes' - — Pikachurin 22:04, September 16, 2009 (UTC) *'Yes' - Arrnea 04:14, September 18, 2009 (UTC) *'No' - --P M 20:58, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Vote closed at 04:03, October 4, 2009 (UTC) with a decision in favor of implementing new Manual of Style. :Manual of Style implemented by Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation at 04:03, October 4, 2009 (UTC). Abominations I oppose you suggest anyone log to Wikipedia for anything. Too many young people today think every word they say there is gospel. It's an abomination.--IMGhttp://i374.photobucket.com/albums/oo188/cerridwyn_IK/FDLFDS-3.jpg[/IMG] 04:05, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :I neither understand what you mean or what this has to do with the Manual of Style. I know Wikipedia's less-than-reliable—I refuse to edit there myself anymore—but I see no reason why people can't link there. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation